A renewable energy system is a complete energy-generating and storage system that utilizes non-fossil fuel based energy sources. Phenomena which have been exploited to generate subsequently stored energy are, for example, wind, solar radiation, hydrogen, moving water, etc. These naturally occurring phenomena are commonly defined as renewable energy sources. A renewable energy system typically has all the necessary components to convert the energy source into a useful form such as electricity. Likewise, a typical renewable energy system has the ability to store the energy and allow for its use through a distribution point. The present invention utilizes batteries to store the energy generated from the attached renewable energy source and has conductive contact points from which the stored energy can be distributed.
Because the present invention utilizes electrical components, it is subject to the National Electric Code (NEC). For safety reasons, the NEC requires that the batteries be housed in a separate, sealed and ventilated compartment, in a manner preventing unintended interaction between the batteries and any other electrical components. The present invention satisfies all the safety requirements defined by the National Electric Code and other applicable safety codes. The present invention also offers the benefit of being portable, compared to the typical renewable energy system used today which is often stationary in design.